


Dear Percy Jackson

by Littlemissmimi



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Connor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More Relationships to be added, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Pre-The Burning Maze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemissmimi/pseuds/Littlemissmimi
Summary: When Connor and Zoe are attacked by a strange monster they have to leave everything behind. Fortunately, that was already Connor's plan. After a few more monster attacks, and a lot of walking, the siblings run into some help. Now the two need to adapt to the strange new world of monsters and gods. Not to mention satyrs who seem determined to stop Connor's smoking habits.Original PJO characters are present, but mostly as side characters.





	Dear Percy Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an idea given to me by PSILoveYou. They did not write it with first or with me, so I'm not putting them as a co-creator or anything, but I do want to give them credit for coming up with the idea of mixing the two universes.

Zoe called out, frustrated, "Connor?"   
No answer.   
"Connor," she stormed to the back of her foster brother's car.   
Still no answer.   
"You can't just ignore me Connor."   
Connor was digging through one of the bags he had shoved in the trunk of his car, mumbling.   
"Connor!"   
"What?!" Connor demanded, throwing his hands up in frustration and turning to face her, "What do you want Zoe?"   
"I want to stop you from being a dumbass. Where exactly are you going?”

“Oh like you care. I’m going away. Isn’t that enough for you? Or do I have to be miserable too?!”

_CLANG_

Connor and Zoe both turned their heads in the direction of the house, where the noise came from. One of their. One of Zoe’s parents must have woken up. Connor turned back first, shaking his head and muttering, “Not that I won’t be either way.”

“Connor,” Zoe started as Connor turned back to the bag he had been rummaging through earlier.

“Just fucking leave Zoe. This doesn’t concern you.” Connor zipped up the bag, looking frustrated. He turned reluctantly and eyed the door to the house.

“Looking for these?” Zoe held up Connor’s keys suddenly.

“The fuck did you get those? Give them to me.”

“No. You’re the one who left them in the house.”  
“Zoe,” Connor’s tone was warning, “give me the keys.”

“No.”

_CRASH_

This time it was louder, and closer. Zoe looked for the source of the sound. It was too dark. One thing was for sure though, this wasn’t one of her parents.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Connor snatched the keys out of Zoe’s hand.

“Hey!” Zoe cried out indignantly.

They heard a low, growling sound approaching. Both teenagers shut up. They heard the something walking toward them. Connor’s hand clenched around the keys. He crouched instinctively, motioning for Zoe to do so as well. She reluctantly followed.

They listened as whatever was making the noise crept closer. Zoe watched the corner of the car waiting for it to come where she could see it. It only took a few moments.

The creature’s nose stuck out first. It was just another shape in the darkness, but it seemed to absorb what little light was around. She watched as it crept forward, looking as though it was smelling for something.

A small beam of light glistened across the creature’s coat, revealing that it- it was just a dog. Zoe heard Connor sigh in relief and the dog froze. It snapped its head, no, _heads_ to look at the two teenagers.

“Connor,” Zoe began warily turning to look at her foster brother, “What is that.”

The thing snarled at the two. Well. One head snarled. The other head bared its teeth at them and let out a low, fierce growl.

“I… I don’t know…” Connor’s eyes were narrowed, flicking between the creature and his stuff packed in the back of his car.

“Should we…” Zoe trailed off, allowing Connor to finish the thought.

“Run? Yeah, running sounds good.”

“On three?” Zoe’s voice shook despite her efforts to keep calm. Why she even bothered was lost on her. Zoe was sure this thing could feel the fear radiating off of her.

Connor took a moment to respond. When he did it was soft, almost as though it was an afterthought, “Yeah,” Connor shook his head slightly and spoke again, clearer this time, “Yeah. On three.”

Zoe began the count as the creature took a step forward, “One”

Connor took a deep breath, bracing himself, “Two,”

Zoe locked eyes with Connor and shouted the last word sharply, “Three!”

Zoe shot up and darted to the front of the car while Connor… Connor lunged forward. He grabbed a bag out of the trunk, the one he had been searching through at the start of this all, and continued toward the creature. Both heads lunged for him as he darted past. Connor kicked the thing in its chest as he passed, narrowly avoiding its snapping jaws.

“Come on!” Connor sounded almost annoyed. Figures.

The creature shook itself off and lept onto the car. Its claws sunk into the metal effortlessly. It braced itself, preparing to leap at Zoe. She froze, staring into a pair of its eyes. Right before it could dive at her, Connor shouted again.

“Hey fuckface!”

One head turned to Connor while the other surged forward causing the creature to stumble, trying to move in two different directions at once. Zoe broke away from the beast’s constricting gaze and stumbled toward Connor. She started speeding up until she was sprinting away from the driveway.

Connor followed suit and sprinted after her, catching up after a few moments.

They two ran through neighbor’s lawns, over fences, through gardens, not caring who they bothered, just trying to get away. When they finally made it to a long road they knew led to town they paused, gasping for breath. The sound of barking and growling had faded. Zoe hoped they had escaped the monster, but wasn’t hopeful enough to try and go back home.

This was going to be a long day.

 

**__________**

 

Connor sighed when he saw Zoe begin to open her mouth again. They had been walking for about an hour now and _she would not shut up._ Everything she said, it all started out the same way.

She’d ask a question, “How long will this take?”

Connor would curtly  refuse to answer, “Not important.”

Zoe would then insist that he told her the answer to her question. She’d use whatever technique was necessary, exaggeration, whining, being a full out bitch. Well the bitch part was objective, but Connor figured it wasn’t really important anymore. After all, he’d just been attacked by a fucking two headed dog.

“Not important!? We were just attacked by a real fucking monster, we’re running away from our home to god knows where -no wait, YOU know, but, yeah, that’s not important either- and you think it isn’t even important to know how long it will take? What about if we run into another monster? What if we get separated? We don’t have a plan!”

Connor would just shrug. It was the easiest way to avoid the questioning.

Zoe would sigh and go into a long tangent about something she and her friends did that related to the situation and Connor would tune her out to try and figure out what the hell had happened. He was surprisingly calm about it, but that only worried him. Maybe he was in shock.

“You know one time I was going to disneyland for my birthday, and it was supposed to be a surprise so mom and dad wouldn’t tell me how long the plane ride-”

Connor stopped. It was too early to deal with this. He couldn’t deal with talking about his foster parents. How they were just going to get rid of him like all those before him. He didn’t want to.

“Can you just shut the fuck up for like 20 minutes?! God how hard is it to get some fucking peace and quiet?? We were just attacked by a fucking two headed dog monster thing and all you want to do is talk about disneyland with Cynthia and Larry?! What do I have to do to get some fucking peace and quiet? Do we have to run into another monster? What?! WHAT?!”

“Yeah we were attacked by a fucking monster, Connor. Most people would want to talk about that. Most people would want to figure out what’s going on. What’s happening? Are there more monsters? What is this?? Wanting to talk is normal Connor. Wanting to socialize is normal. You’re the weird one. You’re the crazy asshole!”

Right. Connor was the problem.

“FUCK YOU!” Connor stormed ahead. If Zoe didn’t want to deal with him then she should have just gone somewhere without him. She should have just let him be. Well Connor was done.

“Connor,” Zoe started walking after him.

“Stop fucking following me!”

“No! Like it or not I’m stuck with you Connor! Believe me, if there were anywhere else I could go I would have already left. But there’s nowhere. There is nowhere for me to go except wherever the hell you’re going!”

“Just go fucking home!”

“I CAN’T!”

“OF COURSE YOU CAN! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE THEY WERE TRYING TO GET RID OF!”

“BUT THERE’S A FUCKING MONSTER THERE CONNOR! A FUCKING TWO HEADED DOG MONSTER AND I CAN’T GO BACK BECAUSE I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF THERE’S A HOME LEFT TO GO BACK TO!”

“FINE! Fine. Just stop fucking complaining.”

“Fine.”

Connor kept walking, picking up the pace in a half-hearted attempt to avoid whatever conversation Zoe would try to start next.

It only took a few minutes for Zoe to started again, her voice small, “So where are we going?”

“Fucking Christ,” Connor muttered angrily before running to a 7-Eleven nearby and ducking into the building. He hurriedly crept between two random aisles as he heard Zoe enter the building.

The building wasn’t extremely big, but it was large enough for Connor to avoid Zoe while he grabbed a couple bottles of water. He debated whether or not to get the crappy sandwiches they were selling. He finally decided that dying from food poisoning or some shit would be better than starving and grabbed two.

Connor finally made it up to the counter with his stuff without running into Zoe. Connor also got a lighter, since his had been left in the front of his car that morning.

Once Connor had his stuff, he called out for Zoe. He waited a few minutes for her to come and was more than a little surprised when she didn't. He figured she must have just decided to wait for him outside and tried to leave the building, but the door wouldn't budge. Connor turned around to complain to the man at the counter, but he was gone.

Connor couldn't see anyone else in the building, despite the fact that it had been fairly packed earlier. He could hear what sounded like someone humming in one of the aisles. Connor tried to open the doors behind him again to no avail. He knew it was either confront whoever was in there with Connor or wait for them to confront him.

_It's as good a day to die as any I guess._

Connor grabbed his pocket knife and crept towards the hummer. He doubted the blade would do much against whoever had imprisoned him in the small building, but it was better than nothing.

Connor crept to the aisle where the sound was the strongest. He peeked around the corner and was relieved to find himself facing the back of the person.

The person was a woman, Connor would guess she was around her late twenties. She was wearing what appeared to be a Burger King crown on her head. For some reason she was pushing a cart through the small gas station, which wasn’t nearly as strange as the contents themselves. The cart contained a small, plastic cornucopia, an old wooden wheel with intricate carvings on it, and what appeared to be a ship's rudder.

Connor was trying to figure out what he should do when she spoke.

“There is no use in hiding, Connor Murphy,” The woman looked at Connor over her shoulder, “Bad luck is radiating off of you. I could not ignore it if I tried from so close a distance.”

She had a strange accent the Connor couldn’t quiet place, but it vaguely reminded him of Diana from the new Wonder Woman movie he had ditched school to watch last week.

“Um, thanks?”

“It is not a compliment. The imbalance means much more work for me, and much more sorrow for you.”

“Yeah, well… Who are you?”

“My name is Tyche, it is my job to stop those imbalances such as you. Unfortunately, your father has made it clear I am not to use my usual methods for this.”

Connor laughed at that. “ I don’t have a father, unless you mean fucking Larry, in which case you can use whatever methods you want because I can assure you he doesn’t give a shit.”

“I am not speaking of the mortal.”

“Aw well isn’t that nice of him.” Connor’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. She was definitely crazy.

“It would do you well to not dismiss him so easily.”

“Can you just tell me why you’re here so we can be done with this? I have places to be.”

Tyche’s eyes flashed brightly for a moment, and she fixed Connor with a distinct _You’re a fucking idiot_ look that Connor had been getting from adults for years. She didn’t scare him.

“Why tell you, Connor Murphy, when showing is so much more fun.” Tyche smirked at Connor as a splitting pain shot through his head. He brought a hand up to his forehead and shut his head with a small exclamation of pain. The pain faded just as suddenly as it had come, and Connor opened his eyes to find himself in a room that was definitely not part of 7-Eleven.

**Author's Note:**

> The first monster Connor and Zoe face is Orthus, a two headed dog who guarded Geryon's cattle in greek mythology.  
> In the mythology, Tyche is the goddess of luck, and is said to carry a cornucopia (Horn of Plenty), an emblematic ship's rudder, and is generally steering the wheel of fortune. She is also usually wearing a mural crown. Also, her accent is like Diana from Wonder Woman because it's like greek with some other influences, also it's just a nice accent.  
> Feel free to tell me of any inconsistencies, I hope you liked the first chapter of this fic.


End file.
